oUtkAsT
by Pirate
Summary: Just a little poem I wrote for dear Edward. So for all of you who have read
1. Default Chapter

Hey you guys!!! This is for all of you wonderful people who reviewed "Revenge." Now I'll admit I did say I had LOTS more to say. However, I discovered that I could say it better if I just wrote an entirely different poem. Actually, this is more like a song. I've given it a melody and everything! I'm gonna sing it at my school talent show! So anyways, I hope you like it!!!

Disclaimer: Sorry, but as much as I'd like to, I don't own Edward… sigh life sucks sometimes doesn't it?  
p.s.- I would like to thank Beadsnabone for pointing out a mistake in my song. She pointed out that in the 3rd verse I wrote "But that that's how they treat they don't understand." There should be a You, between treat and they. So… beadsnabone gets a Johnny is the sexiest man alive magazine… YAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

oUtkAsT

Every time I see your face I cringe and look away.

Your eyes, they hold such sorrow, I'd have cried if I had stayed.

Then again that hollow look is reflected by my soul.

Why does everyone scrutinize, why is every one so cold.

* * *

They don't see your beauty they don't see your place,

They think you're a doll they can keep in a glass case.

You try to please them but it's not enough.

They'll never stop 'till you're lost in the everyday rush.

* * *

God help all the outcasts, god help the scorned,

God help the innocent souls whose lives we have torn.

God help the timid man with silent tears in his eyes,

God help ignorant fools whose lives are made of lies.

* * *

They don't see your beauty they don't see your place,

They think you're a doll they can keep in a glass case.

You try to please them but it's not enough.

They'll never stop 'till you're lost in the everyday rush.

* * *

Your hands they create, your heart: it has a soul,

You're not just a robot, unfeeling and cold.

But that's how they treat you, they don't understand,

The terrifying beauty that lies in your hands.

* * *

They don't see your beauty they don't see your place,

They think you're a doll they can keep in a glass case.

You try to please them but it's not enough.

They'll never stop 'till you're lost in the everyday rush.

* * *

This song is not finished yet, so criticism is VERY welcome! Don't be afraid to point out things that need to be corrected, or words you think would sound better in place of other words. Ideas for later verses are also welcome. Oh, and tell me if you think I should change the "God help the outcasts" to "Here's to the outcasts" and continue with "Here's to" throughout the entire verse. Well, thank you for reading this!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sincerely,

Pirate


	2. 2nd Installment

Hey guys!!! It's me again!!! Sorry it took so darn long for me to update. Hehe… inspiration takes a while I guess… but anyways, I'm also sorry this chapter is so short. It's just that, you know, I don't want this song to be ,like, 20 pages long!! Wait a minute… HOLY CRAPOLA!!!! Did I just say like??? I NEVER say like. That is really rare. I hope I'm not turning into a California girl… AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! (that is a general statement and not very accurate, so do not take offense if you are from California) *ahem* sorry about that. I seriously think I'm on sugar high… which, as you can tell by my writing, is ALSO very rare. Well, that's it. have fun you awesome readrs!!! *hands out Johnny Depp is the sexiest man alive magazines* BUT ONLY FOR THOSE WHO REVIEW!!!!! Just kidding. As long as you read it I'm happy. Wait… that's a lie. I LIVE for reviews!!!! 

Sincerely,

Pirate

P.S.- I'm regretful to inform you that one of my good friends has gone over to… THE DARKSIDE!!!! She has become… a cheerleader… *GASPHORRORSANDSHOCK* for any cheerleaders reading this, please do not take offense because you are obviously a nice cheerleader. It's just that at my school, the cheerleaders ARE snobs like on tv. But as for my friend… I fear she's too far gone. *Yells at sky* WHY GOD WHY?!! SHE WAS SO YOUNG!!!!...........

Oh… hehe right… disclaimer… do I really have to disclaim Edward??? *gets evil glare from Mickey* ok ok!!! I don't own Edward… not that I mention his name in this story anyways… wait!! That means it's legal for me to sell this……… WOHOO!!!!!!!!! *Mickey strangles Pirate* 

Mickey: DAMMIT! She finally figured out that it IS legal!!

Pirate: *in big "Radio Broadcaster" voice* This has been Pirate and Mickey with… HOW TO BEAT THE SYSTEM!!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Why is it that the wise men fall and the good always die young?

Who's to say you aren't right?, who's to say that you're so wrong?

But in this world of black and white where nothing's ever as it seems,

You're the unheard wake-up call, you are the silent scream.         
  


They don't see your beauty they don't see your place,

They think you're a doll they can keep in a glass case.

You try to please them but it's not enough.

They'll never stop 'till you're lost in the everyday rush.

But I see your beauty and I see your place,

And I see the man behind that little doll's face

You don't have to please me you've already done enough,

i won't let you be swept away by the rapids of everyday rush. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

yeah yeah… I know it's short…… PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!! review instead!!! ………………………….. maybe?? ………………………. Sorta?.......................... OH P-PLEASE JUST FRIGGIN REVIEW!!!!! C'MON I STUTTERED!!!


End file.
